guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Attack on Jalis's Camp
About that "Best is to stay in the middle." thing - I'm not so sure about that. I died twice trying it that way. 3rd time, I planted the rally flag up on the platform next to the portal where the first wave comes in. Killed all the bad guys until they stopped coming, then ran across to the other side and did it again. Finally, when they stopped coming from that side, I went into the middle and finished them off. Did it with henchies and I don't think anyone died. Felt almost like an exploit, once I understood that that they wouldn't cross the middle to get to me, and the principles couldn't die. - c0c0c0 :Agreed. Staying in the middle is a sure way to get killed. Tried eliminating the groups at the portal first and it worked because it means the 3 or 4 gnashers don't have time to get an army up. Eliminated everything else with no problems Liselle Morrow 11:52, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Immortal NPC's I find that the named NPC's are not always invincible, sure they seem to have some kind of Divine Intervention, but eventually they will perish. Maybe this should be highlighted upon? Erasmus Sumsare 16:03 07/09/2007 Are you sure? Don't they,like alot of the named NPC's res when there are no enemies within the danger zone of their corpse?(Marsc 03:16, 8 September 2007 (CDT)) :I think that might be the case. The battle was a bit too wild for me to get a good look, and since the dwarves aren't in your ally list it's tougher to tell, but I'm pretty sure I saw Alkar die and get back up a minute or two later. Genofreek ::They DEFINITELY can be killed. All three died when I played just now and they do res. Crimsonfox 21:12, 11 September 2007 (CDT) I think the NPC's seem to have a "Divine Intervention" effect because the Stone Summit enemies are healing them. ♥Misfate♥ 03:24, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Don't need to kill all the bosses? This quest seemed to finish early for me, and I'm not sure why. I began by running to the side opposite the portal and fighting the groups there until the necro boss was dead, then I ran into the center, killed about two more groups including the warrior boss, and just as I was about to tuck into the mesmer boss, I got a "congratulations, your party was victorious" message and was warped back to Battledepths. I never even saw the ranger boss. o.O? --Bonjela 19:17, 13 September 2007 (CDT) : Oh, hang on, I realise what it is; it seems the only thing required to kill is the warrior. In which case, I reccommend my above strategy. XP I didn't consider the mass of minions in the center to be that overwhealming -- just bring an MM and plenty of AoE damage (I used a SF ele and an eternal aura/mystic twister dervish) and they should go down easily enough. Taking down the necro boss first probably helped there too. --Bonjela 19:54, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ural is allowed to die, least he did for me and I didn't fail. Darknight 21:14, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Boss Locations This is a good place to cap some hard-to-cap Tyria and NF skills, so can someone please implement the spawning points of the bosses? I know by personal experience that the Ranger and Mesmer boss will spawn at the stairs with the first wave, with Necro boss at the opposite entrance. After killing all others, the War boss will appear at the stairs. :I don't remember their elites... but they're rather easy to cap in Prophecies, all of them once you get to Southern Shiverpeaks. J Striker 08:39, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::The Walkthrough has Marln Steelfist coming from both the north and the east; one location has to be wrong. Pandelume 09:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Dwayna or Grenth? I always associated death and soul reaping things with Grenth. I usually associate healing and ressurection with Dwayna. I just found it a little bit odd that it was Dwayna who said "And your soul is mine". I know it doesn't make a difference in the grand scene of things... but as far as Guild Wars lore and canon goes... any thoughts? Warwulf 18:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) : maybe she's gonna take his soul to be an avatar of dwayna or something? the god's do have the power to take souls. Also, maybe she means he's going to a better place? just speculating though. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 19:02, 14 June 2008 (UTC) "I just found it a little bit odd that it was Dwayna who said 'And your soul is mine.'" As the deleted trivia note stated, it's a reference to Goethe's Faust. Stone Dwarves If you complete Heart of the Shiverpeaks before doing this quest, the Dwarves will be replaced with their Transformed versions. I am not sure whether it makes a difference to their survivability, though, as usually I let them die off... Also, even though they are supposedly "made of stone", the Stone Dwarves are still fleshy creatures, as I saw one affected by Poison and Bleeding. Great Fail, if you ask me. :\ (T/ ) 15:19, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Great Fat imo 23:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Short post-fight loot duration After the fight, you are given only 15 or so seconds to loot. You don't get the "Accept Loot" box upon returning to the Battledepths, but you do get the dialog if you then zone back to the Central Transfer Chamber, even though the loot wasn't on the ground in the Battledepths zone you just left. I was going to add a note, but I don't know enough to know if there is precedent for this behavior where you "load" twice before you get the loot when you get to town. If this is an unusual circumstance, a note could be added to avoid the panic I felt from a few specific lost drops. 23:15, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I remember that "Osht!!" feeling too. Then I zoned to Sifhalla to start In the Service of Revenge and all was good. :) I'll put a note on to prevent players with feeble hearts from getting overexcited (T/ ) 23:31, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ends on Boss's deaths I just did this mission, killed all the bosses (Yes I am 100% sure I killed all the bosses) and the quest didn't end. I was left with a huge load of monsters and stuff and eventually lost. Did I get bugged out or has this quest changed? 04:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :My experience has been that after you defeat Marln Steelfist, the countdown timer starts, and after that you win regardless if you wipe in the meantime. The quest may have changed. I think I still have it on one or two character, so I'll try to check that out. (T/ ) 05:01, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::I did it ~a week or 2 ago, killed the last boss, and the countdown started; still some Summit around. I didn't wipe, however. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC)